Heart of Lilith
by Luuh2311
Summary: She was just a girl. A girl who saw her parents for what they truly were. A girl who made mistakes, but always stood by her brother. She loved and trusted blindly, recklessly, and unconditionally. Family above everything. Lilith Mikaelson now pays for her past loyalty to her brother, Niklaus, especially when he threatens the happiness of someone who caught her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**_David Sylvian – "Lilith" (unreleased track) – 1987 _**  
**_ The house is quiet and still_**  
**_ Set in a valley of green_**  
**_ She walks in the shade of the hills_**  
**_ And charms the birds from the trees_**  
**_ Silencing questions in me_**

**_She sings in my brightest of dreams_**  
**_ The songs of shaman and kings_**  
**_ With a voice that could tear through the clouds_**  
**_ In the sky_**

**_See us rise on a will to power_**  
**_ While others still sleep_**  
**_ A forest in full flower_**  
**_ Where every river runs deep_**  
**_ The holy blood of saints and sheep_**

* * *

"Finally, I've found you" I said entering the cave.

"Great, as if father wouldn't be mad enough with Rebekah here" Niklaus grumbled.

"Calm yourself, Nik, father is busy, he won't find out where we are" I said sitting in a rock.

"He will find out. He always does"

"That is because you always tell him" Rebekah said still carving her name on the cave's wall.

"I cannot help it, he frightens me" Niklaus said. "Let me do it, before you get yourself hurt"

"He frightens us all" Rebekah shrugged, ignoring his extended hand for the knife.

"That is why we stick together, always and forever, remember?" I said. "Mother was looking for you, Rebekah, she wants help with dinner"

"Fine" she sighed. "I'll help mother"

"Yes, go tend to dinner, leave the blades to men, little sister" he said.

She rolled her eyes and thrust the hunting knife into his hand.

"Ouch, Rebekah" he snapped looking at his hand.

"Rebekah" I scolded gently.

"Oh, please, it's just a little cut" she said and ran out of the cave into the tunnels.

I stood up and put my hands on Niklaus shoulders, resting my chin over my right hand. He continued the carving, ignoring the wound on his hand.

"I'll never let him hurt you again, brother" I whispered.

"You should not make promises you cannot keep, sister. It is alright, I… don't mind" he muttered.

"I do. You are my little brother, and I'll keep you safe" I kissed his cheek. "Now, how about you carve my name? Make it an art"

"Just the best for my favorite sister" he grinned. "Do not tell Rebekah, though"

"Never" I laughed and rubbed his shoulder before stepping back. "Remind me to clean that cut for you, Nik"

* * *

"Finn, he was being a perfect gentleman" I grumbled as we walked to our home.

"Yes, and you two were alone. It is inappropriate" he retorted.

"You are not my father. Father didn't seem to mind"

"I am your brother"

"Elijah didn't mind" I glared.

"Well, we shared a womb. I think I have the right to be more protective of you, sister" he smiled.

I sighed and linked our arms.

"Yes, but you didn't have to frighten him" I mumbled.

"Do you honestly like him, sister?"

"Yes. He is a good man. I hope father agrees with a betrothal. He said he would talk to our father soon" I smiled.

"I doubt father will agree. I do not think he would let his girl marry one of the wolves" he said with a deep frown. "I wouldn't either; I do not want a life like that to you or your children"

I frowned, not ready to admit I worried about the future I would have if I married Nathaniel. I saw Elijah and Niklaus sparing, and I smiled, rushing to watch. Rebekah saw me running, and dragged Henrik to watch with us.

"Oh, look. Our sisters arrived to see my fast-approaching victory" Elijah taunted Nik, playing with his sword.

I wrapped my arms around Henrik's shoulders, as we laughed.

"On the contrary, brother" Nik retorted.

The metallic sound of the clash between the swords made my heart pound even faster, but I did not fear. My brothers would never hurt one another. I heard a sigh and turned to see Finn watching them with a scowl. Sometimes he reminded me so much of our father, that it scared me. Rebekah gasped and I turned to see Klaus had cut Elijah's belt, winning.

"They come to laugh at you" Klaus said grinning.

I laughed and applauded.

"What is the meaning of this?"

We froze and turned to watch father stride to us, mother fast on his heels with a worried frown.

"Father…" I started.

"Quiet, I did not speak to you, Lilith" he snapped and turned to Elijah. "Give me that"

Elijah hesitated, but gave his sword, the tense expression on his face matching everyone's.

"We were just having fun, father" Klaus mumbled.

I let go of Henrik and Rebekah pulled him back. But mother stopped me from stepping forward.

"Mikael, they are just being boys" she said fearfully.

"Fun?" father snapped at Klaus. "We fight for our survival! And you find time for fun? I want to have fun!" he yelled and raised the sword. "Teach me"

Nik was frozen, head lowered and I had to look away. The amount of fear father could make him feel was disgusting in my eyes. Niklaus was always brave, but a life with Mikael and anyone would fear him.

"Come on!" father yelled swinging the sword.

Nik blocked the attack, looking at father with wide eyes.

"Mikael" mother gasped.

Father kept coming at Nik, but Nik never did anything more than defend himself. Father disarmed him and he stumbled back. I rushed forward and got in the middle of them as father began to attack again.

"Lilith" Finn yelled.

I looked at father in the eyes and he looked down at the blade he wielded. A breath away from my throat. I reached behind me and grabbed Niklaus' hand, the one that was trying to pull me away.

"Move" father growled.

"They were just having fun, father" I said. "Please"

"You are a shame to this family, Niklaus. Your impulse will get you killed one day, boy" father sneered lowering the sword. "And you will drag your sister with you" he glared at me. "You are disrespecting me, Lilith. I know what I do to my children, and you are not to get in my way again"

He looked at the crowd that was gathering and mother pulled on his arm.

"It's enough, Mikael" she said softly.

He tossed the sword to Elijah, who caught it by the handle easily.

"We shall discuss your behavior later, girl" father said menacingly to me.

I squeezed Klaus' hand, knowing he was about to say something, and nodded. Father walked away and my other siblings opened a wide path to him and his wrath. I turned to Klaus and my hands wrapped around his forearms as he held me by the elbows.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I asked eyeing him.

"No. Oh, Lilith, you shouldn't have done that. He will…"

"I will be fine, Nik. I told you I wouldn't allow him to hurt you again"

"I hope you are happy, Niklaus" Finn sneered. "You got our sister into trouble with father"

"Stop, Finn" I said. "It is not his fault. I do what I desire"

He huffed and strode away. Elijah pulled my hair back and glared at the thin cut on my throat. The blade had only broken the skin, and only a drop of blood tickled down.

"How did you know?" I asked pulling my hair back to hide it.

"My blade had blood in it" he muttered.

I turned back to Niklaus and wrapped my arms around him, smiling at Elijah and Rebekah.

"I will be fine. We all will. That is what matters"

* * *

"Oh, Lilith, what happened?" father asked, shaking his head in disapproval. "You were so good"

"I am good, father" I protested.

"Disrespecting me and your mother? Wielding swords when you think I am not seeing? Walking alone with men?" he snapped.

"You taught me to stand for certain values, father. Loyalty. I try to learn how to wield a sword and I disrespect you because you frighten all of us. I shall not stand and watch you hurt my brothers" I said standing up.

"Lilith" mother hissed.

"What happened to _you_, father? You used to be a good father, you used to be someone I could trust and love unconditionally"

I cried in pain at the force of his blow, catching myself in chair. Mother jumped forward grabbing father by the arm and pushing him back.

"Enough, Mikael! It is Lilith" mother yelled. "You cannot do this!"

"Continue on that destructive path and you are not my daughter, and I will not be held responsible for my actions" father said and stormed out of the room.

Mother sighed and turned to me, helping me up. She looked at me with a guilty frown but by the shake of her head I knew it was coming.

"You should not disrespect your father, you know his temper"

"And you should not stand by and watch your children suffer on his hands" I snapped running to my room.

* * *

I heard the door creak open and Rebekah looked up, her tear-filled eyes finally spilling. I turned my head and sat on the bed, smiling sadly at Niklaus. He frowned at me and rushed to take me in his arms.

"I'm terribly sorry, sister. You could never know how much" he whispered.

"It is alright" I soothed him.

He pulled back and I cupped his face, wiping the lonely tear that escaped with my thumb.

"I do not regret anything, Nik. You should not either" I said.

"You are so brave, it is embarrassing to me" he lowered his head.

I hugged him, resting the right side of my face in his chest.

"You are brave too, Nik. You are my brother, I will always love you"

He rocked me and when I had calmed down and stopped crying he gently wiped my tears, careful with my left side, swollen from the slap I took earlier. It was not the first time I ended hurt, and I vowed to myself it would not be the last if needed.

* * *

I smiled at Ayanna, playing with the newly blossomed flower. Ayanna wrote something on parchment and then frowned, looking up.

"What is it, Ayanna?" I asked.

"Your sister" she said with a tightlipped smile.

I stood up and found Rebekah in the other room, looking at the necklaces hanging by the window. She touched one that was familiar to me, and hissed pulling her hand back. She turned to me and frowned.

"Lilith, you've burned me" she said.

"I did not" I said looking behind me at Ayanna.

"That is not yours to touch, Rebekah" Ayanna said.

"Mother!"

I scowled, recognizing the voice yelling in desperation and rushed to the door.

"That's Niklaus" I said to Rebekah.

"Mother! Help!"

I ran and found Nik carrying Henrik's body. The clothes torn and stained red with blood. I gasped and dropped on my knees when Klaus put his body on the ground. I put his head in my lap and wiped blood from his face.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"Oh, God" mother gasped when she finally arrived.

"I'm sorry" Nik cried watching as mother ran her hands down Henrik's chest.

"What happened?" Elijah snapped.

"The wolves" Nik sobbed.

Mother cried and screamed, begging Ayanna and I to help her. But I was new at witchcraft, my powers weren't much yet and Ayanna refused, reminding mother it was dark magic. Kol pulled me away from the body and I cried in his chest, my eyes shut tight, trying to erase the image of Henrik dead, as if it would change what happened.

* * *

"I am sorry for your loss, Lilith" Nathaniel said.

"Stay away from my sister, wolf" Klaus snapped pulling me away from him.

"Nik" I mumbled.

"Niklaus…"

"How dare you come near my sister? Your pack has done enough"

"You took him there, you knew the danger" Nathaniel said glaring at Niklaus. "His death lies partly in your hands too. And the death of my cousin lies entirely in your hands"

"What?" I gasped.

"Your brother killed one of ours" Nathaniel said.

"He attacked Henrik!" Niklaus growled.

"Nathaniel, you should leave" I said tugging on Niklaus' arm before he started a fight. "Please"

"Lilith, once your family accepts this terrible loss, I shall talk to your father, I promise" Nathaniel said.

"Don't" I said shaking my head. "Do not talk to my father, he will kill you"

"I did not cause Henrik harm" he protested desperately.

"How do you know?" Klaus sneered. "You said your kind cannot control themselves when you are in wolf form. You cannot even remember nights of full moon"

"You told him?" Nathaniel frowned at me.

"No" I sighed. "Nathaniel, please, stay away from my family. For your well-being Let's forget the betrothal. I do not blame you for Henrik… but I do not wish this fate for my children. Your fate. I'm sorry"

Niklaus pulled me close to him and we walked away from Nathaniel.

"How did you know…?"

"Rebekah told me what you told her about him" he said.

"Of course" I sighed.

"You deserve the best, sister. He is not enough for you" he said comfortingly.

I smiled, even though I did not agree with him.

* * *

Father extended me a cup of wine with a small smile.

"I am sorry, Lilith" he said sincerely. "You were right. We are family and we need to do everything we can to protect our own. Forgive me"

I smiled at him and took the cup.

"Of course, father. You are my father, and I love you, that never changed, even when we were not in good terms"

"Hopefully, that will change very soon" he said.

We clinked our glasses together and he sat by my side as we watched the rest of the family interact around the bonfire, drinking and laughing, reminiscing. Mother had a tense, small smile, and it did not fool me. But I thought she was still mourning Henrik.

I was wrong.

"There are so many girls in the village" Rebekah was saying to Niklaus and Elijah. "Some much prettier"

"Leave them alone, Bekah" I said. "If they like Tatia, that is it. As long as she doesn't destroy your bond" I told them. "Family above everything, brothers"

Elijah opened his mouth to answer but stopped, frowning. Klaus lowered his cup and snapped up. I was about to ask what was it, when I felt pain inside me. I looked down, and saw the end of a blade on my chest. It was pulled back disappearing inside me, and everything went hazy before I fell.

* * *

I whimpered and blinked a few times before sitting up. The fire was almost out. I looked around me and saw Nik waking.

"Nik" I gasped seeing the blood on him.

I crawled to him and he frowned.

"Lilith…" he mumbled. "What… Rebekah!"

I turned and saw Rebekah was out too, with blood staining the bodice of her dress. I stood in shaky legs just as the door opened. Father was dragging a girl in. I did not know her, but we lived in a small village and I had seen her with Tatia once or twice.

"Father, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You killed us!" Niklaus said.

"You have to drink" father said pushing the girl in front of me.

I steadied her and scowled at father.

"Where is mother?" I asked.

"You have to drink blood to survive" he said taking his hunting knife and cut into the girl's wrist. "Drink!"

I froze, looking at the dark red liquid. It looked divine.

"Lilith, no" Nik said fearfully.

"Drink!" father screamed pushing her wrist to my lips.

I tried to pull back, but the sweet taste had already reached my tongue, and I could not stop myself. I closed my lips around the wound and sucked, drinking the sweet blood as if it was wine.

It was extraordinary. The blood ignited something inside of me. I had never felt so powerful, the experience was intense, and it seemed natural to me. And that scared me.

My mother explained to us what happened, what she and father did and why. My brothers didn't seem to mind much. We would be indestructible, we would live forever and we would never again fear anyone or anything. But as a witch, I knew. I knew it would bring consequences. We could not live forever without a price. The spirits, the nature would not accept it.

And I was right.

We were strong, we were fast. Our senses were heightened, we could control people if we wanted. Niklaus and Rebekah thought we were gods. But even gods had limits.

Nature fought our existence. The sun, that gave us life, became our enemy. We had to stay indoors for weeks until our mother found a solution. A stone, and a spell solved that problem and we were free to walk during the day. We could not enter other houses without being invited, and news spread about us, so most people would lock themselves up. They feared us. My favorite flowers, the kind that grew at the base of the white oak tree, burned us and people used to prevent us from compelling them. And the white oak tree, the tree that gave us immortality, could also take life from us. Father burned the tree down. The werewolves could fight us, but without the full moon, eventually, we always won. I was no longer a witch, a servant of nature because I was an abomination of nature.

But it was one day, walking around the village with Kol that I discovered the darkest consequence. Pumping hearts echoed in my ear, I couldn't focus on anything but the people around me. I had been the first to taste blood to complete the transition, and I would be the one who missed it first. Hunger, like I had never felt before. I had jumped on a man and drained him dry before I realized what I was doing. Kol couldn't stop me, and even though people ran away from me, screaming, I still killed a girl, who was standing, frozen, watching me with wide fearful eyes.

Perhaps, the worst part of the bloodlust was what it triggered. Soon, my siblings couldn't control themselves either and all of us killed people.

And with that, all delusions of a peaceful eternity, ended.

* * *

The next full moon, Klaus went through the pain of changing into a wolf. I was the one who helped him, held him, and made sure he wouldn't hurt anyone. Finn had left me behind with him, running to tell father. And it was me, the next morning, after comforting Klaus, that had to stop my father from killing him.

"Shh" I whispered running my fingers through his hair. "It will be alright"

He sobbed, still shaking from pain and fear.

"Mother lied" he said.

"It does not matter, Nik. You are still my brother, I still love you"

"I'm not your brother"

"Nik, nothing will change how much I love you. You are my family. Always and forever"

He seemed to calm down a bit and I stood up.

"I will get you clothes" I mumbled.

I was walking out of the cave when I saw Mikael running to me.

"Where is he?" he screamed.

"Father…"

"Where is the bastard!"

I blocked the cave's entrance, and he glared at me.

"Move" he growled.

"Don't hurt him"

"He is my greatest shame. This family is forever tainted with your mother's betrayal" he roared, his eyes changing. "And I shall erase that"

My matching hazel eyes mirrored his, and I bared my fangs at him.

"I kill you" I growled.

He grabbed me by the throat and threw me against the rocks.

"How dare you?"

I kicked him off and tackled him to the ground.

"Leave my brother alone, father. Or I will not be held responsible for ripping your heart out" I growled.

He pushed me off him and gave me a glare that would make me run and hide, but I was not scared of him anymore.

"You will regret this, Lilith"

"Never"

Those were the last words I exchanged with him.

By the end of that day, the whole village, all werewolves had been killed. Mikael had exterminated Niklaus' family, blood covered every surface and walls.

* * *

"I know you think she didn't love you, Nik" Rebekah mumbled.

I continued rubbing her arm up and down and looked at Nik, who only stopped for a second before throwing the last of the dirt on the grave. He let go of the shovel and stared at the ground.

"But she did" Rebekah continued.

Nik nodded once.

"I will never turn my back on you, like her" Rebekah said giving him a small smile.

"Nor will I" Elijah said approaching.

Letting go of Rebekah, I grabbed Nik's hand, looking at him in the eyes.

"We stay together as one, always and forever, brother" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My family will forever be in my heart, **_  
_** My sibling's mean the world to me, **_  
_** More than life, **_  
_** All I ever wanted was a complete family. **_  
_** …**_  
_** My family will always remain who they are in my heart and soul, **_  
_** My family is more important than my friends and my lover, **_  
_** Family will always come first, **_  
_** Family is family, **_  
_**No matter what they did they'll always remain family.**_

**(Original: My Family by Jennifer Rondeau; adapted)**

* * *

"Nik, I…"

"Yes, Lily?" he smiled dropping the girl's body.

"Mikael was entombed by a witch" I gave him a small smile. "We don't have to run anymore. We can awake the others"

"Entombed? Where?" he asked.

"Charlotte. He's in a cemetery; his body is inside someone else's tomb, no one will find him. I've sent a vampire to check that information, it is true"

"Very good, Lily" he grinned.

"Let me undagger Finn, I can calm him down…"

"We are not undaggering anyone yet, sister" he said.

"What? Why?" I scowled.

"I need to break the curse first and solve something else…"

"But you said…"

"Trust me, sister"

I stared at him with a frown.

"I've always trusted you, Klaus. I stood by your side while you daggered my twin, Kol, Bekah… I helped you with everything! You've promised…"

"I will awake them, but not now" he said putting a hand on my shoulder in a soothing gesture.

"When then? You don't have the doppelganger to break the curse" I snapped.

"I am looking for another option, I'm almost there" he grinned.

"Wake them, Klaus"

"Was that an order?" he glared.

"Yes. I'm telling you to awake our family! This is becoming madness. It's enough!"

He pinned me to the wall. His face changed and he bared his fangs at me. I just stared at him and he took a deep breath, his eyes flickering to the thin scar I had on my neck from one of times I had stood by him. He calmed down and let me go.

"Sorry, Lilith" he sighed. "But you have to trust me to do the right thing"

I pushed past him and blurred to the basement. I stared at the coffins and sighed before striding to Finn's. I opened it and grabbed the dagger. I pulled it off and turned when I heard Klaus come in. He clenched his jaw and stared at the floor.

"If we wait any longer, knowing Mikael is not a threat anymore, it will be unforgivable, Nik" I said.

He looked at me with cold eyes.

"You swore to never betray me" he said.

"It's not a betrayal, Nik. When have I done anything against you? Now, I'm asking you, trust me, your older sister, to do the best for you"

He blurred and I gasped when I felt the dagger being thrust into my chest.

"I'm sorry, Lilith. But you do not understand" he whispered in my ear.

* * *

I gasped for air and sat up, looking around for a threat. I was in an unfamiliar house and Rebekah stood a couple feet away, smiling. I looked down at the coffin I was in, and sighed. I got out of it, and eyed her short red dress.

"How long?" I asked.

"Fifteen years" she said. "Not so bad, compared to Finn, or Kol, or _me_"

"I'm sorry, sister" I sighed.

"Do you?" she asked harshly. "What are you sorry for exactly? For supporting Klaus through all his madness? For letting him dagger me in 1922? Or for hiding the fact he killed our mother?"

"You know"

"Unbelievable. I wanted to believe you didn't know, but you knew every little thing. He would always be golden boy in your eyes, even killing our mother!"

"Rebekah"

I turned and gave Elijah a sad smile. He hugged me briefly and then turned to Rebekah.

"We have more pressing matters" he said seriously.

I eyed the man who had followed him into the room, and he smirked at me.

"Hm, you must be Lilith" he said approaching. "I'm Damon Salvatore"

I eyed him with disdain. He had black hair and clear blue eyes, but nothing very interesting about him. I certainly had met men more interesting through the last thousand years.

"Why are you here, exactly?" I asked.

"He's helping us" Elijah said. "He undaggered me and he's part of my plan"

"What plan?"

Kol shot up from another coffin, took a deep breath and glared at me.

"Kol, don't. _Klaus_ is the target of our revenge" Elijah said calmly.

* * *

"We forgot desert"

"What have you done?" I heard Klaus say.

This was the best I could come up with to satisfy the family. They were set on killing him, and even after everything, I couldn't let them.

"What have you done? See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now" Elijah said.

"Please, Kol" I whispered.

He pushed me off him and walked into the dining room. Finn scoffed at me, as if I was the most insignificant thing in the world. I took a deep breath and walked in the room. Klaus looked at me with wide, fearful eyes and turned to run. Rebekah blocked his way, and stabbed him in the stomach with the dagger.

"This is for our mother" she sneered.

"Leave" I snapped at Damon, taking the dagger from Finn. "This is family business"

Rebekah pushed Klaus off and Kol held him. Damon urged Stefan out of the room, and Rebekah gave Klaus a wicked smile while she played with the dagger in her hand. She went to attack him but I grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall, taking the dagger from her hand.

"Always a traitor" she sneered at me.

"Kol is holding him down. Shall we do this as we discussed or will I have to do something about this?" I said.

"You cannot go against all of us, dear sister" Kol said.

"Let me go" Klaus roared shaking him off easily.

"Enough" I snapped. "We are solving this civically"

Rebekah scoffed and pushed me off, walking around the room. I looked at Klaus and he immediately looked away, avoiding my eyes.

"I warned you, Nik, you should have listened to me" I said. "After that, it was unforgivable"

Finn sat down on an armchair in the corner and I leaned against the wall beside Elijah, giving him one of the daggers. Kol continued up, arms crossed and a hateful glare directed at Klaus. Klaus sat on the edge of the table, and his gaze remained on the floor. I looked away, the sight reminding me of the times father had scared him and I would find him hiding, fighting tears. Finn gave me a look that told me not to back off from what we discussed.

Klaus would never trust anyone completely. It was unforgivable what he did to them, to me. We cannot stand by him and help him destroy people's lives, it is not right.

"I like what you've done to the new place, Nik" Rebekah said, her fingertips brushing against an expensive-looking crystal vase.

She grabbed it and threw it against a painting that I recognized. Klaus had painted that in Spain in the 17th century.

"It was meant to be for all of us. A place we could all call home, a place we could all be a family. None of us would have to be alone again" Klaus muttered.

"You're right" I said pushing off the wall. "None of us will be"

Nik watched as Kol, Rebekah and Kol came to my side and Elijah's.

"You're staying behind" Finn said smiling.

"We're leaving you, Nik" Rebekah said with a small shrug. "Right after I kill that doppelganger wench, and you will be alone, always and forever"

I took the wine glass Finn had taken and downed it.

"If you run… I will hunt all of you down" Nik said angrily.

"You wouldn't dare" I snapped.

"You would become everything you hate" Elijah said. "Our father"

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed!" Nik screamed. "I have nothing to fear from any of you"

"Really?" I asked staring at him.

He clenched his jaw and stared back, his eyes blank.

"You will when we have that coffin" Elijah said, always calm.

Nik's gaze faltered, fear sipping in, dread. My instincts told me to put an end to this, to comfort my little brother and stop this family from tearing itself apart. But Nik had torn us apart, it was all on him. I put the glass down and gave him one last look.

"Goodbye, Nik" I whispered turning away.

"You've promised" I heard him whisper.

I stopped by the threshold.

"You did too" I said.

I took one more step before stopping with a frown. The front door opened and closed, and my siblings turned to see who was interrupting. A familiar scent filled my nostrils, triggering memories from my childhood. I stared as our mother walked in, looking at all of us quickly before walking to Nik. He gasped, his eyes filling with tears. Dread filled me this time.

"Mother" Rebekah mumbled in shock.

He lowered his head, shifting in his spot as if the need to leave was becoming too much. I rushed forward, but Elijah pinned me to the wall, and gave me a glare. I struggled, but my older brother was stronger.

"Nik" I cried. "Elijah, please"

"Enough" mother said calmly. "Elijah, let go of your sister this instant"

Shock at the fact she was actually defending me was too much and I was frozen. She gave me a long look, and I lowered my head with shame. I had protected her murderer, I had helped him through centuries, and not once it had weighted much on my conscience. She turned to Niklaus.

"Look at me" she demanded.

The order was to Niklaus, but I looked up too. I swallowed hard and whimpered at the sight of pure, raw fear in his eyes.

"Do you know… why I'm here?" mother asked.

His eyes widened for a moment, and he clenched his jaw, steeling himself.

"You're here to kill me" he whispered.

"Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you" she said calmly still staring at him in the eyes.

He opened his mouth but words seemed to die in his lips as they died in my throat. She turned to us and gave us a small, sad smile.

"I want us to be a family again"

* * *

_**A family can develop only with a loving woman as its center.  
**_**Karl Wilhelm Friedrich Schlegel**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'll never stop dreaming that one day we can be a real family, together, all of us laughing and talking, loving and understanding, not looking at the past but only to the future._**  
**_LaToya Jackson_**

* * *

"I'm pleased to see not much has changed in the fashion department, it only got better" I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Yeah, you won't have any problems adapting. I had a lot of trouble to adapt from the 20's to the 21st century" Rebekah said grabbing a jacket.

"Rebekah, I said I was sorry" I said sincerely.

"And I accept that, I just can't forget it" she grinned.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she turned to leave.

"I have something to solve"

"Mother…"

"Is still adjusting to this century, I'm sure she won't miss me for an hour"

I sighed and turned back to the mirror, playing with my long dark hair.

"It has been so long" Elijah said leaning against the doorframe. "Last time I saw you…"

"19th century, France" I smiled.

"This century fits you better, sister" he said and looked around the room. "Where's Bekah?"

"She said she had something to solve, she'll be back in an hour"

He stood up straight with a deep frown.

"She didn't say what?" he asked suspiciously.

"No. I think she enjoys just as much as I do the fact that women are free to do as they please" I chuckled.

"Dammit" he said turning to leave.

"Elijah" I called following, "What is it?"

"She'll go after Elena"

"Who?"

"The doppelganger"

"Bloody hell" I grumbled running out of the house after him.

We followed her scent, and found her with a defenseless girl pinned to a car at the hospital`s parking lot.

"Rebekah" I snapped.

I grabbed her and pulled her away from the girl. She glared at me.

"Mother wants peace" Elijah said angrily.

The girl watched us with wide, scared eyes while rubbing her neck.

"She stabbed me in the back" Rebekah snapped.

"Klaus will kill you if you harm her. Mother wants peace. And she is just a human girl. Leave her alone, Rebekah" I ordered.

She huffed but blurred away. I turned to the girl and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry about her. She's a bit temperamental" I said.

"I know" Elena mumbled.

"We should talk" Elijah said.

* * *

"I've chosen the dress, I just can't pick the color" I said looking through a magazine. "Blue, red, black or green?"

"Green is mine" Rebekah said watching the compelled woman doing her nails.

"Why are we having this ball, again?" I asked frowning.

"Because we are a family once again, and it's a nice way to make peace with neighbors?" Kol said looking at himself in the mirror. "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am"

"Oh, Kol, you know I can't be compelled" Rebekah retorted.

I chuckled and continued playing with my recently-cut hair.

"Lilith?"

"Yes, Kol?" I asked amusedly.

"You two suck" he scowled. "This century's language is weird, isn't it?"

"You look dashing" I said.

The front door slammed closed and Klaus stormed in the room. I stood up, blocking his way as he advanced towards Rebekah.

"Klaus…" I said warningly.

"You went after Elena!" he yelled at her.

"I told you I would get my revenge on the wench" she said, not fazed by his wrath.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol asked smirking at Klaus. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Go back to staring at yourself, Kol" Klaus and I said at the same time.

"And who are you?" Kol asked defiantly, crossing his arms. "My father?"

"No, Kol, I am not" Klaus said through gritted teeth. "But you're in my house"

"The perhaps we should go outside"

"Enough" I said. "No fighting. What happened to being a family again?"

"Of course you'll defend Niklaus" Rebekah sneered.

"Don't you get tired of babying him?" Kol teased.

"She does not baby me! She is just loyal, you should learn that" Klaus snapped.

"I'm just waiting to see who will dagger us this time" Rebekah said angrily. "I like to believe Lilith wouldn't have the guts to do it this time, but I am always wrong about her"

"I think Lilith said _enough_" mother said walking in the room. "I agree with her"

Rebekah sat back down on the couch and told the human girl to continue her work.

"Lilith, Klaus" mother called.

We followed her to the study and she closed the doors.

"Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life" Klaus said angrily. "What happened to peace, acceptance, family?"

"You sound like a whiny teenager, brother" I teased and received a glare. "I warned you. You left me inside a coffin for fifteen years, that is nothing compared to them, Nik"

"Your sister is right" mother said. "You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them? Lilith, you supported him through all he did, they have the right to resent you for that"

"I know, mother" I said quietly.

"So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?" Klaus said.

"You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same" she said soothingly, cupping his cheek.

"I just don't understand. I killed you and still you forgive me" Klaus said.

"It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore, it's a gift"

"I'm sorry, mother" he said lowering his head.

I tried not to narrow my eyes at her, I really did, but I must have given away my suspicions. She cocked an eyebrow at me, and let go of Nik.

"Niklaus, give me and your sister a moment, please"

Nik nodded and left.

"You do not believe me" she said as soon as the doors closed.

I watched as she walked to the desk, took one of the invitations and wrote something in the back of it.

"I… I didn't expect you to return, and I can't understand how you can forgive me and Niklaus for what we did. He killed you, and I covered for him"

"Oh, Lilith, you were always like this, dear" she said approaching me with a smile. "First it was with Finn, I believed it was the connection of being twins… But Klaus came, and I like to believe you knew all along the hard time life would give him. You always protected your younger siblings, but you had no limits to defend Niklaus. Your father is to blame. I cherish your loyalty and your courage" she said taking my hand.

"I'm sorry, mother" I said. "I could not stop him… I could only protect him from our sibling's wrath"

"I know" she smiled. "You are forgiven, Lilith, both of you"

I smiled and hugged her. It had been over a thousand years since I had my mother's arms wrapped around me. When I pulled back she smoothed my hair, and extended an envelope.

"Do me a favor"

* * *

I rang the doorbell and waited. The house went silent for a moment before someone walked to the front door. Elena eyed me with suspicion when she opened the door.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi?"

Someone whistled. I cocked an eyebrow at Damon Salvatore.

"You clean up nice" he said eyeing me. "Much better, that 90's skirt was not flattering"

I rolled my eyes at him and waved at Stefan before extending the invitation to Elena.

"My mother asked me to give this to you" I said.

She hesitantly opened it and read it with a confused frown.

"A ball?" she asked me.

"My family is gathered once again, and my mother wants to make up to the neighborhood for everything my siblings might have done" I rolled my eyes. "I know, a ball can't fix things but… see it as a peace offering event"

"Alright"

"You are not going" Damon said. "Walking into the lion's den? You're insane if you think we'll let you do that"

"Her mother wants to meet me" she said frowning.

"We'll go" Damon said.

"I believe the invitation is for Elena, and it's not a plus one" I said and showed them my other invitation. "Stefan?"

He looked between Elena and Damon before stepping out of the house. He walked me to my car, suspicion rolling off him in waves.

"I was told my brother gave your memories back" I said.

"Yes. We met in Chicago"

"My brother was quite fond of you. Kol had rebelled in 1850's, and only during the first war I was able to dagger him. Finn was inside a coffin for 800 years by then, and Elijah went rogue on us for 400 years. You were a brother to Nik. I liked you, even though you were a bit crazy"

"A bit" he chuckled.

"Rebekah would kill me, but I am out of options, you're the only person I know around here" I extended the invitation. "I need someone to escort me"

"A date"

"I would prefer if you didn't use that word around Rebekah" I smiled. "You can do whatever you want, just save me the waltz. Having a brother as escort is embarrassing"

"Alright" he smiled taking the invitation. "I shall meet you tonight, Miss…"

"Mikaelson"

* * *

"I still have hair and make-up and find jewelry, so this better be quick, brother" I said walking across the garden to meet Elijah.

He turned his head for a moment before going back to stare at the sunset.

"I find it suspicious" he said.

"How easily mother has forgiven Nik?"

"Yes" he looked at me. "Do you trust her, completely?"

"Not for a second. You are right, this is suspicious" I sighed. "But we cannot attack her without a reason, she has to make the first move, brother"

"What if this game allows only one movement? And what would we lose?"

"Elijah, you might not see it like this… But I not only protect Klaus. I will not allow her to hurt this family, you have my word"

"Your word I trust" he smiled. "Go back, sister, you have to be stunning tonight"

I kissed his cheek.

"Always and forever, brother" I whispered.

* * *

The door creaked and I turned with a smile at Nik. He scowled at the door, and closed it.

"Didn't know this door creaked" he said shrugging.

"Planning on sneaking up on me, brother?" I asked amusedly.

"Maybe" he smirked.

"So? How do I look?"

I spun around, the ruffled silk and organza bouncing a bit with the movement.

"Decent" he said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes at him, and put on my necklace and bracelet.

"What about these?" he asked looking at the discarded gowns in the floor.

"Ahn, one was too simple and the other was just… bleh" I shrugged.

"Did you compel someone to get you this?" he asked looking at the tags.

"No, Elijah gave me your credit card" I grinned.

"What?" he snapped.

"Don't worry, Nik, the bill won't go over 50,000, I think" I chuckled. "You kept me in a coffin for fifteen years, and last time I checked, it's not like you're poor, brother"

"The others would kill me, and you only want to bankrupt me" he chuckled.

I put on my ring, and walked to him. I fixed his tie and hugged him.

"I wouldn't let them, Nik" I said. "I promised to never let anyone hurt you"

"I daggered you, Lily" he mumbled.

"Bygones" I smiled and gave him my arm. "Come on, the party has begun"

He escorted me downstairs where we met the rest of the family and posed for a couple photographs. Mother excused herself and Finn followed to check on her.

"Don't you look ravishing?" I told Rebekah eyeing her green gown.

"I always am" she grinned. "It runs in our blood, sister. You look radiant"

"Always so vain" Kol teased, wrapping his arms around our shoulders for another picture.

"Pot, meet kettle" I chuckled.

"My date is here" Rebekah said pulling away.

"You have got to be kidding me" Kol laughed. "A human, Bekah?"

She flipped him off and smiled at the blond teenager. He looked around, clearly feeling out of place.

"Well, I think your date can't be more pathetic, can he?" Kol said to me. "Who is it?"

"Stefan Salvatore" I said.

"Stefan?" Klaus asked frowning.

"Yes. I thought you liked him"

"He stole my coffins"

"Our coffins" I retorted. "And, I didn't know anyone else around here"

"Just let me know when Rebekah will find out, I would like to watch" Nik smirked.

"Who's your date?" I cocked an eyebrow.

He frowned at me and I laughed.

"Kol?" I asked.

"I don't have one, but I just found an interesting woman to dance with" he smirked.

I followed his gaze and frowned.

"She's 40" I said.

"The mayor, really, brother?" Nik asked amusedly.

"It would do us well to get on her good side" Kol shrugged.

"She's 40" I repeated.

"So? Isn't your date ten years younger than you?" he retorted. "And that is just on appearance, because you are at least 800 years older"

"Ten years. She's 20 years your senior, Kol"

"Stop being so protective, sister" he said taking a glass of champagne. "As Klaus always told me, some people are aged to perfection"

"Kol, do not drink from the mayor" I hissed.

"She's on vervain" Klaus said calmly, looking around.

"What happened to you two? You used to be more fun" Kol grinned walking away. "Must be all the daggering you've done"

I sighed and took a glass from a passing waiter.

"This ball hasn't even started and I want it to end already" I grumbled.

Klaus smiled at me.

"Remember the last mask ball we went to?"

"Marie Antoinette was amusing" I giggled.

"And delicious" he said smirking.

"You are incorrigible" I said smiling. "I've missed you"

He smiled sadly, and I think he understood he was really forgiven.

* * *

"Lilith"

I turned to Stefan and smiled. I introduced him to the two hybrids I was talking to, but they clearly knew each other already and didn't get along.

"Don't you look dashing" I said giving him a flute of champagne. "And aren't you just a magnet of smiles?"

He looked around, smirking at the hybrids watching us with frowns, and my brother Finn.

"Let's say people got in my way while I tried to screw with your brother's life" he shrugged.

"I do hope that's in the past now" I said.

"Sure"

"You know, Rebekah's instincts? I like to think she took it from me. You are a bad liar, Stefan" I said amusedly. "I do not blame you though, he did ruin you"

"Your brother seems very interested in this conversation" he said nodding to Finn.

"Twins. Very protective" I shrugged. "How about a drink?"

He tapped his half full glass.

"A red, warm, flowing one?" I smirked.

"No, thank you, I'm full" he smiled.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and he avoided my eyes. I didn't need to enter his mind to know. The signs were all there. His eyes were darker than the bright green I knew in the 20's, his attention snapped to any human who passed a couple feet from us.

"You know, for someone who still thinks of revenge, you are letting yourself be weak, Stefan" I said quietly. "I'm going to greet other guests, enjoy the evening"

* * *

"Why is your date accompanying the doppelganger?" Finn asked.

I frowned and followed his gaze to see Elena walking in, a Salvatore in each arm.

"Seems like a pissing contest… and apparently, it's a tie" I chuckled.

"Mother wishes to speak to her alone"

"You didn't think they would let the girl they love come alone, after everything, did you?"

"Well, than she didn't need to come at all. She has to get rid of her bodyguards" he scowled.

I frowned at him, grabbed his arm and tugged him to a quiet corner.

"What is mother planning?" I hissed.

"Nothing" he said calmly. "She just wishes to meet her"

"Alone?"

He shrugged.

"Finn, you would tell me if she was planning something against Nik, right?" I asked fearfully.

"Even if she was, I wouldn't tell you. You would tell him and probably help him tear her heart off this time too" he sneered.

"I don't care what you think of me. I refuse to let anyone in this family get hurt" I snapped. "So, whatever she is planning, tell her to give up"

He rolled his eyes at me and walked away.

* * *

"Your brother is manhandling our guests, Stefan" I murmured.

He turned and scowled at the scene. Elena had pulled her arm free from Damon's grip but they were clearly in a fight.

"You really do love her, don't you?" I asked him amusedly.

"What?" he scowled.

"Your eyes were on her the whole night, Stefan"

"She's important to Klaus, it's good to keep my eyes on weapons" he said gulping down his champagne.

"Right" I chuckled.

* * *

A blond girl approached us hesitantly, and I recognized her as Nik's date.

"Caroline, correct?" I asked.

"Ahn… yes"

"I'm Lilith. Nik's sister" she frowned. "Niklaus"

"He has another sister" she said with a forced smile. "Great"

"Be assured that I do not wish to steal your spot on cheerleading squad" I laughed.

"Stefan, have you seen Matt?" she asked.

"No" he frowned.

"Rebekah's date?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't find him" she said worriedly.

"I'll ask her"

I walked to Rebekah and interrupted her conversation with Elijah.

"Where's your date?"

"Matt?" she frowned.

"Yeah"

"I thought he left" she clenched her jaw.

"Rebekah, what is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Kol and I had something planned…"

"Bloody hell" Elijah murmured putting his glass down and rushing to find Kol.

I ran upstairs to find Nik, when I heard something clashing. I rushed to the balcony in time to see Damon pushing Kol off the balcony. Matt was leaned against the doorframe, watching with wide eyes and holding his right hand protectively.

I grabbed Damon and pushed him against one of the house's columns, a thin crack appeared where his face smashed.

"Let's clear up something. I don't like you, Damon. And you just attacked my brother" I growled.

He pushed me off him and tried to attack me, but I swatted his hands away from my neck, twisted his arm until he knelt down and kicked him in the back. He cried in pain and I let go of his arm. Stefan, Klaus and Elena were the first to find us, followed by Elijah and Rebekah.

"Just a broken spine" I said walking away from Damon. "I would suggest you to kill him, it would be less painful"

* * *

Once Kol had awoken, I went to Nik's room, and found him sitting in floor leaning against the couch, in front of the fireplace, sketching something. I lied on the couch and kicked off my pumps.

"What a night" I murmured.

"Fucking hell" he murmured.

"Your night with Caroline didn't go as well as you expected?" I asked. "She looked as lovely as she seems to be"

"Thank you for helping me choose the dress"

"So?"

"I killed her friend's aunt, her friend, her friend's boyfriend is a asshole because of me, I used her friend as blood bag. Then I turned Tyler into a hybrid…"

"Tyler?" I asked confusedly.

"Her boyfriend"

"Oh"

"Yeah. And he is sired to me, which sucks for her because I had him bite her a couple weeks ago"

"Nice start"

"So, she hates me and thinks I'm trying to buy her affection" he grumbled.

"Aren't you?" I asked and he glared at me. "You gave her a stolen princess' bracelet, which by the way it was mine, an expensive ball gown and tried to show her the glamour your life has, Nik"

"She deserves the world. This small town, this small life… It isn't enough for her" he said turning back to his sketch.

"Maybe you should tell her that" he scoffed, I took the sketch from him. "Maybe you could give that to her, I'm sure she would appreciate it more than a bracelet or a dress"

"Give me" he snapped taking it away from me.

"That horse reminds me of Lyla" I said. "Did you tell her what father did to Lyla?"

"Yes"

"You were so mad… It scared me even more" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, sister" he said taking my hand that was lying in his shoulder. "But you knew I would never do what he did. Or let anyone harm you"

"The millennium is catching up with you" I smiled. "You sound like an older brother, Nik"

"Hopefully not one like Finn" he laughed.

"Nah, you're my favorite brother, even though I shouldn't admit it"

"Half-brother"

"Brother" I whispered. "Never doubt that"

* * *

**Link to set on Polyvore is on my profile.**

**REVIEW!  
**

**Luuh2311  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Family_**

**_Family is supposed to have your back,_**  
**_Family is supposed to know you,_**  
**_There are supposed to be no secrets with family,_**  
**_There are supposed to be no lies with family,_**  
**_Family is supposed to love each other unconditionally,_**  
**_Family is supposed to be there for you,_**  
**_There is supposed to be understanding in a family,_**  
**_There is supposed to be trust in a family,_**  
**_Family is supposed to be there for you,_**  
**_Family is supposed to understand._**

**Violet Creek **

* * *

I was downloading all apps that seemed interesting, although I agreed with Nik, I probably would never use them. At least I wasn't having as much trouble adapting to technology as Finn was.

"I'm bored" Kol said, again, still looking for something to watch on TV.

"What was that? The twenty-third time?" I asked Nik.

"Twenty-fourth" Nik retorted, still engrossed on his sketch.

"You two are bad siblings. I need to go out, adapt to the new century and have fun, and all you do is stare at those stupid sketches and play with that phone"

"I like you better when you are staring at yourself, Kol" I teased.

"What are you drawing?" he asked trying to take the pad from Nik.

Nik pulled it out of his reach and glared at him. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to decide which case to use in my phone.

"You two daggered me, you owe me" Kol said.

"Don't you have anything else to blackmail us? Bygones, Kol" I said and smirked as Rebekah quietly walked in. "Well, well, look at that. Sister, so good to see you alive"

"That's our girl!" Kol said standing up and getting in her way. "It's ten in the morning"

"Get out of my way, Kol" she snapped trying to go around him.

"Out all night! What a scandal!" he continued. "I trust you do better than that commoner. Matt, was it?"

"It's the 21st century, Kol, commoners do not exist" I chuckled.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out will be your teeth" Rebekah said angrily and pushed him out of her way. She looked at me and Nik. "Don't start"

"I didn't say anything" Nik chuckled while I smiled innocently.

"I'm bored" Kol said yet again. "Our sister is a strumpet but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment"

"TV, Kol. Kol, TV" I answered. "There's a computer somewhere…"

"Go on, have at it" Nik smirked.

"Fun, alone?" Kol retorted. "Join me, Nik. It's the least you can do after ordering Lily to stick a dagger in my heart"

"He doesn't order me, Kol" I snapped.

"Well, it is his fault you daggered me. You were looking out for him, not me" Kol pointed out.

"Why not?" Klaus said putting his sketch aside and standing up. "I didn't drink nearly enough last night with you trying to kill Rebekah's date and Lilith killing a Salvatore"

"I was defending Kol" I snapped.

"How about a bar?" Kol suggested to Nik.

"Yes, please go! This house has enough men rolling around in it!" Rebekah said.

"Just like you, Bekah!" Kol grinned.

She threw a shoe at him and he laughed dodging it, heading to the door.

"Lily, join us, please. To keep me sane" Nik said pleadingly.

I stood up, got my coat and smiled at Rebekah.

"You should get some sleep, sis, I know you didn't last night" she glared at me. "You used protection, right?" I laughed.

She threw the other shoe at me and I laughed running to Nik's side, who smiled at us.

"Good riddance all of you!" Rebekah shouted.

* * *

"This place is… cute" I said taking off my coat and looking around.

"It's a small town, what did you expect? A day-time club?" Nik retorted taking a stool beside mine.

"Tequila, please" Kol said to the bartender. "Free of charges"

"We have money, we don't need to do that" I said.

"What would be the fun of being a vampire if you have to pay for things?" Kol grinned.

I took my shot and we clinked our glasses together before downing them.

"So, why did you dagger Lily?" Kol asked pouring more tequila.

"It does not matter" I said.

"Oh, come on, what did the good, loyal sister did that got her on your bad side?" Kol asked Nik.

"Loyalty" Nik muttered and downed his shot.

"Ever thought of couple's therapy" Kol joked. "After a thousand years, it might do you two some good, maybe save the relationship…"

"Kol, we both know Lily's marriages can't be solved with therapy" Nik retorted chuckling.

I slammed my glass down and glared at him. He looked at me with remorseful eyes, and opened his mouth to say something but I pushed past him and headed towards the bathroom.

"Still touchy about it" I heard Kol mutter.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, trying to keep the memories locked on the corner of my mind, where they had rested peacefully for centuries. Still brown eyes and beaming smiles slipped out. I felt the sink's stone crumble beneath my fingertips, and willed the tears away. It had been so long, and still the betrayal felt fresh. I dusted my hands off and there was a knock on the door.

"Lily, come on" Nik said on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry, it slipped"

I threw the door open and glared at him.

"Careful with your words then, Niklaus" I hissed.

"Sorry" he said.

I pushed past him and headed back towards the bar. Someone bumped into me and I turned around with a frown.

"Hey, sorry" the man said smiling. "I must have had a shot too much, didn't see you"

"It's okay" I said.

"Are you new in town?" he asked eyeing me. "I haven't seen you around before"

"Why? Do you know the Grill well and it's costumers?"

"Second home" he chuckled. "Or at least the bar is"

"Then you must bump into women all the time" I grinned.

"None nearly as pretty as you"

"Are you sure you bumped into me accidentally?" I chuckled.

"Maybe not" he smirked.

"Well, it was nice to bump into you…"

"Ric" he said shaking my hand.

"Lily" I leaned in. "Your girlfriend is watching us, Ric, so careful with who you bump into"

He looked over his shoulder at the brunette by the pool table.

"She's a friend" he chuckled.

"Alright, well, I have people waiting for me" I said stepping back.

"Bump into you later?"

"Maybe" I chuckled.

I turned away and walked to the bar, where Kol cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Well, well, first Rebekah and now you" he smirked.

"Shut it, Kol" I said taking his drink.

"Just do not marry another human, sister, we both know how that ends"

"You know, you two suck. Why did I come with you?" I snapped.

"Fine, sorry" he raised his hands in surrender. "Let's play pool?"

I downed another shot and looked around.

"Where's Nik?"

"His blond challenge was here, he went after her" he shrugged.

"Caroline, you mean?"

"Yes, I think that's what he called her. So, pool?"

"Fine"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I was back at the bar to get more drinks. I turned around and bumped into someone, spilling the tequila on my arm and his shirt.

"Oops, I think this one was not a smooth bump"

I chuckled and cocked an eyebrow at Ric.

"Are you stalking me?"

"We agreed to bump into each other later, remember?" he smiled and pointed to the pool tables. "Your friend joined my friend on our game, so I thought this was a nice opportunity"

"My brother. And he seems to be bothering your friend" I chuckled watching his friend ignore Kol.

"How about we start our own game?" Ric suggested taking the drinks from me and putting them on the counter.

"I suck at pool"

"How about another game?"

"You are very straightforward" I chuckled walking away.

"Thank you" he said following.

"Specially for someone who's girlfriend is still watching us" I said turning around to him. "Ric, I am not dumb. She doesn't look at us like a friend, and you don't like my brother flirting with her"

"You are very smart" he said.

"Thank you. So, goodbye" I said turning around.

"Specially for someone who doesn't know the town or people"

I gasped at the pain in my back, and through blurry vision, saw Kol supporting himself in the pool table. Ric's arm wrapped around my waist and he started dragging me away, my vision went black.

* * *

I gasped and snapped up, my defenses up. Nik threw Ric against a wall, and pushed Stefan away from him with such strength, Stefan went flying.

"I should have killed you a long time ago" Klaus growled at Damon, grabbing him by the throat. "Going after my sister? The last drop of patience for you…"

I grabbed Stefan who was going to attack Nik, and pinned him to the wall, baring my fangs.

"Kill me, that won't stop your mother from killing you" Stefan choked out.

"What did you just say about my mother?" I growled.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Damon croaked. "Your mother and I have something in common… our hate for you"

Klaus growled at him, ready to kill him when Elijah showed up.

"Don't" Elijah said. "Let them go"

"What?" I snapped.

"What is going on, Elijah?" Nik said dropping Damon.

"Mother connected us all, and is planning to kill us" Elijah said approaching with his phone in hand and glared at Damon. "Tell me where they are or I'll call my sister and tell her to kill Elena"

Stefan struggled against my grip but my glare made him still.

"You said I had until after nine" Damon protested.

"You daggered my sister" Elijah said. "I agree with Niklaus, that was the last of my patience"

Kol groaned, standing up and glared at Damon.

"Fine" Damon said and glared at me. I dropped Stefan with a smile. "They are at the witches' massacre site"

"They will know when we approach. Finn is probably helping mother, right?" I said and Elijah nodded, so I turned to the Salvatores. "Help us, and Elena will be safe"

* * *

"Lily"

"Hm"

"Here, sister"

I looked up at Nik, and took the glass of water he offered me, but did not drink it. Nik sighed and wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulled me close to him. I put my head in his shoulder and held back the tears.

"I knew she hadn't forgiven us" I whispered. "I just wanted to think she did. I was so stupid"

"I believed her, I'm more stupid" he said, his tone joking, trying to cheer me up.

"I hate her. I hate what she's doing to him. Finn is wrapped around her little finger…"

"He never really liked this life, Lilith"

"But he never looked at me that way" I retorted. "Did you see the hate and disgust in his eyes? He's my twin, Nik, and he hates me. We were supposed to be connected, bonded… And he wants to kill me!"

"He hates us all" Nik said soothingly. "And I won't let them go on with that stupid plan. You always helped me, sister, you always protected me. I will protect you, no one hurts you while I breathe" He took my hand and squeezed it, smiling sadly. "Always and forever"

I kissed his cheek and leaned my head on his shoulder again. Soon, the sounds of a fight caught my attention. I sighed and stood up, giving him the glass of water back.

"Rebekah is fighting with Elijah" I said.

"You don't have to solve their problems, you are not our mother, Lily. Let them" Nik said frowning.

"But I do not want anyone fighting unnecessarily. Maybe I can calm Rebekah down" I shrugged, walking out of the room.

I found Rebekah and Elijah in the living room, in an argument. Tears streamed down her face and Elijah remained stoic, writing a letter.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Rebekah snapped in my direction and strode to me, wiping her tears off.

"Kol has left! And now Elijah wants to leave too!" she cried. "Make him stay!"

"It is not wise for us to stay together. We are still connected, and we are easy targets together" Elijah said. "And we all know mother was right"

"About?" I asked frowning.

"We are monsters. What I did today, to Elena, to protect this family, was monstrous"

"You did it to protect us!" Rebekah snapped.

"You are leaving because you hate what your loyalty to us makes you do" I mumbled.

"We'll keep in touch and I'll return if necessary" he said folding his letter.

"Ask him to stay, Lily, please" Rebekah begged me.

"I cannot make him stay if he does not want to, Bekah" I said.

"You are his favorite sibling, he would stay for you" she retorted.

"He has to stay for himself, free will, Rebekah. If I blackmail him into staying… I might as well dagger him, sis"

She glared at me, huffed and ran out of the room.

"Fine! Leave! Whatever!" she snapped.

I smiled sadly at Elijah, and he smiled back, shrugging at Rebekah's behavior. I hugged him tight and sighed.

"You are going to leave me here with the younger ones, traitor" I joked.

"I'm sorry about Finn" he mumbled.

I pulled back and put on a fake smile.

"It's fine" I shrugged. "So, where are you going?"

"Europe, maybe"

"Send me a lot of gifts"

"I will" he smiled smoothing my hair. "Take care, Lily"

"You too, and call me or I'll worry until I drive Nik and Bekah insane" I grinned.

He chuckled, kissed my forehead and disappeared. I sighed and sat on the couch, with my head in my hands. My family would never have peace, happiness. There would always be something to torment us.

"Lilith!"

I frowned and stood up. Klaus came striding in, furious, and extended a cell phone to me.

"Rebekah found this in the caves" he said.

I looked at the screen and frowned at the video of Elena.

"On the wall! A white oak tree, three hundred years after we left. After we burned what we considered the last"

"Fucking hell" I grumbled.

"Do you know anything about this?"

"Of course not!" I snapped. "If I knew I would have it destroyed!"

"Damn it!" he yelled, throwing the phone on the wall.

I watched him pace, and tried to think on what to do, but only what Elijah had told me came in mind.

"Nik" I said.

"Hm" was his answer. He didn't even stop pacing.

"We are all linked. What happens to one, happens to all" I said and he frowned at me. "Bekah is a liability. If something happens to her… She has to quit high school, get out of town… immediately"

"How do we break this damn spell?" he asked more calmly.

I searched my mind for information on that kind of spell. I had never done it, but after working with witches for centuries trying to break Nik's curse, I learned a few things.

"We need a witch. And blood from everyone linked. The witch will know what to do" I shrugged.

"I need you to get it from Kol and Elijah, can you?" he asked.

"Yes… when are we leaving town?"

"We aren't" he shook his head.

"Nik…"

"The doppelganger is here. There's a witch. Bekah won't leave, she likes here. And we need to start searching for the tree, and the best place to start is here" he said, sitting down on the couch. "I need you to leave town, because you got enough enemies when you protected Kol at the ball, attacking Damon Salvatore. Because you don't know our enemies in town yet, and because I need you to make sure Kol doesn't screw up what I asked him to do"

"What did you ask him to do?" I frowned.

"Lay low, and search for a witch he says he knew, she might be able to track mother or Finn down" he said.

"Fine" I sighed. "I'll go after Elijah and then meet Kol to keep an eye on him, but you have to promise me you and Bekah will be alright"

He smiled.

"You are so motherly. You would make a mother thousands of times better than Esther" he said. "We'll be fine, Lily. I'll send a hybrid with you, so I can rest assured you are fine"

"I'll be with Kol, Nik. We can take care of ourselves. If we need, I'll ask you to send an hybrid" I sighed.

"You're tired"

"You know me too well"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, Nik" I smiled, shrugging. "Let's just hope that once we are disconnected and the tree is burned, we can have some peace"


	5. Chapter 5

_**SOUL'S BEAUTY **_  
_**Under the arch of Life, where love and death,**_  
_**Terror and mystery, guard her shrine, I saw**_  
_**Beauty enthroned; and though her gaze struck awe,**_  
_**I drew it in as simply as my breath.**_  
_**Hers are the eyes which, over and beneath,**_  
_**The sky and sea bend on thee,—which can draw,**_  
_**By sea or sky or woman, to one law,**_  
_**The allotted bondman of her palm and wreath.**_  
_**This is that Lady Beauty, in whose praise**_  
_**Thy voice and hand shake still,—long known to thee**_  
_**By flying hair and fluttering hem,—the beat**_  
_**Following her daily of thy heart and feet,**_  
_**How passionately and irretrievably,**_  
_**In what fond flight, how many ways and days!**_

_****__**– Dante Gabriel Rosseti**_

* * *

"Elijah's and Kol's blood samples are with that hybrid girl you sent" I said setting the phone on a shelf and pulling my hair into a ponytail. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Sure" Klaus said with a smile. "I told her she could kill an entire city to give me the samples intact, and if she failed, she can kill herself"

"Hm, I just hope we don't find a dead hybrid on the next few hours"

"Do not worry so much sister, it will be alright"

"So, what do I do now?" I asked. "Kol wants me to stay here with him. He's doing some classes, arts, I think. Tell me there's something better to do, please"

"You can do whatever you want, except coming here" he shrugged.

"Did you get Finn?" I asked quietly.

"I know where he is, and I'm just waiting for the blood you sent to arrive to go get him"

"Rebekah said Sage was in Mystic Falls" I scowled.

"Yes, she still is. Damon Salvatore's friend, apparently" he chuckled. "Still not fond of her, sister?"

"Finn could get something better, and she has her claws on him"

"Well, for now she might be useful, making Finn cooperate with us" he looked at something behind him. "I have to go, Lily, have fun in Denver"

"Call me if anything happens" I said. "Love you, Nik"

"You too, sis"

He hung up and I touched the screen to end the video call. I looked at myself in the mirror. The outfit was boring, but unfortunately that was what I was aiming for, boring and easily blending. Although expensive the floral, long-sleeved mini dress was very discreet, and in my opinion, not very flattering to my curves since it hid them. I fixed the bracelets on my wrist and saw the velvet box with Nik's gift. A gift of two centuries and still one of my favorites. The owl necklace was also simple, but its meaning always made me tear up.

I put the car keys on my bag and walked up the steps. Checking my cell once more, I confirmed Kol was late. I leaned against a column, and waited for about fifteen minutes until a lot of teenagers, including my brother, walked out of the building. Kol was almost passing by me without noticing my presence so I let out a loud whistle and he turned sharply. He grinned and slapped the arm of the boy who he was talking to.

"Kol" I said inclining my head.

"Lily!" he said in a surprised tone, that didn't convince me at all. "Sorry! I forgot we had something planned"

"Great, Kol, can we go now?" I said impatiently.

"This is my friend, Jeremy, by the way" he said. "Jeremy, this is my sister, Lily"

"Sorry. It is nice to meet you" I said extending my hand.

"Are you going to school with us?" he asked curiously.

"I'm in college" I smiled. "I'm his oldest sister"

"My other sister goes to high school but preferred to stay where she was than moving with us" Kol said.

"Oh" Jeremy said.

"Sorry, Lily, I completely forgot about our lunch plans, and I promised Jeremy we would go to the batting cage, close to his house"

"It's okay, we can reschedule" Jeremy offered.

"No, no" Kol interrupted and I frowned. "Lily can go with us, right? We can grab something for lunch and go to the park"

"Sounds good to me" Jeremy shrugged.

"Lily?" Kol asked grinning.

"Alright" I grumbled.

"So, what are you studying?" Jeremy asked as we waited for Kol to come back with our food.

"History, focusing on Art" I said looking around for Kol.

At least if I had to go to college, I would do that. It was my passion, something Nik had learned from me.

"That's cool"

"Yeah"

"But do you paint?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes" I said irritably. "I was raised to be a talented lady, unlike common girls. Is that hard to understand?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Sure you didn't" I rolled my eyes.

"Sister, how much have you tortured Jeremy while I was gone?" Kol asked putting down a tray with food.

"Why couldn't we go to a place with waiters?" I asked frowning.

"Stop being such elitist, Lily, you are embarrassing me" Kol grinned and passed Jeremy his sandwich.

"Great, so I'll leave" I said getting up. "And next time you schedule something with me, do not forget"

"You are being lovely to my new friend" Kol said frowning.

I looked at Jeremy and forced a smile.

"It was nice to meet you. Sorry, Jeremy"

"Ahn… okay. Sorry" he said awkwardly.

I turned to leave but Kol's hand snapped and grabbed my wrist.

"I'll need money" he said.

"Where's yours?" I asked.

"I've spent it"

"I am not here to support you, Kol" I frowned.

"But you are so motherly I forget sometimes. Nik told me to count on you for anything I might need"

"I thought you didn't like him" I smirked while getting my wallet. "My money might need a declaration of forgiveness to get out of my wallet"

"I forgive you for always preferring your beloved Nik, over me" he said rolling his eyes.

"That's fine" I said extending the money to him. I bent down and kissed his cheek. "Love you too, little brother"

Jeremy chuckled as Kol gave me a fake smile and I smiled before leaving.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kol asked, coming from upstairs.

"Since we have to lay low for some time, and I have nothing to do while you're in school, I've decided to go to college" I said still filling the paperwork.

"Again?" he scowled.

"Yes, Kol"

"Hm"

"What about you?" I asked frowning as he paced and looked around. "What are you doing?"

"I've decided to throw a party"

"What?" I snapped.

"Junior year really sucks. And we need a party. We have a nice house, with lots of rooms, and a pool. Niklaus wants me to stay here, and I want to have fun. Throwing a party is a compromise"

"Whatever, as long as the house is clean by the end" I shrugged.

"Yes, mother" he rolled his eyes.

He walked out of the house and I repositioned myself on the couch, my legs thrown over the couch's back, and my head hanging upside down.

"Family information" I read. "My brother is a hybrid, a bit maniac, my little brother annoying, my twin a traitor, my sister a spoiled brat, and my parents tried to kill us" I chuckled. "Yep, compelling people to keep this one unanswered"

I bit the end of the pen as I read the rest, and suddenly a throat cleared.

"Yes, Kol?" I asked frowning.

"Manners with my guests would be nice, Lily"

I leaned my back even more and cocked an eyebrow at Jeremy who was staring at me. I looked at myself and saw my red top had ridden up. I pulled it down and got up easily, dropping the papers on the coffee table.

"Hello"

"Hi" he said awkwardly.

"Come on, I've just got a new game for my X-box" Kol said slapping him on the back. "Lilith, make us some sandwiches, will you?"

"Make it yourself, you have hands" I said sitting back down.

"How nice you are" he scowled.

They went upstairs and minutes later I heard them swearing and the sound of gunshots and bombs._ Boys_, I thought rolling my eyes. I went to the kitchen and got a blood bag. I had just opened it and was pouring it on a glass when I heard something behind me. Correction, someone. I turned, hiding the blood bag behind me and frowned at Jeremy.

"Sorry, I just came to get water" he inclined his head. "Wine?"

I put the glass further behind me.

"Yes"

"Aren't you of age?"

"Yes" I frowned.

"Then why are you hiding that you drink?"

"My brothers can be very… judgmental"

"I won't tell" he smiled.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"Can I get the water?" he stepped closer.

I turned around quickly, opened the refrigerator, and putting the blood inside, I grabbed the bottles of water. I threw them at him who caught it in the last second with surprise.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"You're welcome"

He turned to leave but hesitated, turning back around.

"Do you wanna join us?" he asked nervously.

"I never played"

"We can teach you" he shrugged. "I feel bad, you're down here all alone…"

"I'll be fine, thank you. Kol would not be happy with you if I joined"

"Yeah, if my sister joined me and my friends to play videogame I would be bothered too" he chuckled and frowned suddenly. "Not that you wouldn't be welcome"

"I've got it, Jeremy" I smiled. "I'm welcome to join if I want. No, thank you. If I change my mind, I'll let you know"

"Alright" he smiled.

I leaned against the refrigerator with a sigh when he was halfway upstairs. I took my blood and downed it.

* * *

I was dancing while doing the dishes. Kol had left a couple of bowls and plates after their snacks, and there was a glass with blood. If Jeremy saw it, we would have problems, so I decided to clean the kitchen.

I closed the tap and turned to grab the towel. I squeaked when I bumped into Jeremy. I took off my headphones and frowned.

"Sorry, I was just… saying goodbye. You weren't listening" he said.

"You're leaving?"

Great, I could be myself on my own house.

"Yeah, it's kinda late"

I looked out the window and noticed it was dark. Not used to being afraid of anything, I had to consider why it would be late. Considering it was about that time creatures like me went hunting, maybe a human boy should go home early.

"Okay…"

"So, thanks" he said awkwardly.

"You're welcome. I'm sure I'll see you around soon"

"Yeah, at the party, this weekend"

"Right, the party" I grumbled.

"Kol said you agreed" he said.

"Agreed and happy with it are not the same"

"Right" he chuckled.

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah"

"Your hand is on me, still" I said.

He took off his hand from my hip like it had burned him.

"Sorry, sorry. When we bumped… Ahn, I was holding you to… make sure you didn't lose your balance" he stammered, his cheeks going pink.

"Where is Kol?" I asked.

"On the phone with your brother, Eli" he said stepping back. "I was going to show myself out"

"You do that, I'm going to check on what Eli wants" I said walking around him. "Goodnight, Jeremy"

"Goodnight!" he called out.

* * *

"You have your own car, and your own money" I grumbled. "Why are you tagging along with me?"

"Because I want to spend some time with you, sister" Kol said innocently.

"I have to go to the bookstore. You can do whatever you want, but I will not wait for you. So if you want to return home with me by car, you have to be here when I'm finished"

Before he could answer with one of his smart comebacks, I got out of the car. I fixed my red skirt, and walked away from Kol. But he followed me.

"Why don't you like my company?" he asked innocently. "I know you love Nik's company, but you shouldn't have favorites, sis"

I turned sharply and glared at him.

"If there's one thing I've learned in your company is this: you never do anything without second intentions. Everyone in this family is like this, but you're the worst. I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm not falling for it. Do you understand?"

"PMS?" he asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes at him and strode into the bookstore.

An hour later, I walked out of the bookstore and when I got to my car, I found Jeremy leaned against it and a box on top.

"Hey" he said awkwardly.

"Hello?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Kol asked me to bring this stuff to the car, and he was going to check a store. I didn't want to interrupt you, so I've decided to wait"

"For how long?" I asked amusedly taking the keys from my pocket.

"An hour" he shrugged.

"And Kol?"

He smiled and opened the door, putting the box on the passenger seat.

"I think he was checking the sales girl, not the store" he said.

An hour ago? He was definitely feeding of her. I sighed and walked around the car to the driver's side.

"I wouldn't wait for him if I were you. He'll call you soon saying he got stuck"

"He had said he would give me a ride home, so…" he shrugged.

Of course Kol had committed to something and forgot.

"Get in, I'll take you" I said and got in.

He hesitated, but entered, putting the box on the backseat.

"It's a nice car" he commented as I pulled out of the curb.

"I was told it's very popular" I shrugged.

"Yeah, especially after Transformers" he chuckled.

"What?"

"Transformers. Where there's a yellow camaro that turns into a giant alien robot…" he frowned. "You never heard of Transformers?"

"I think I've heard of it. I'm not into TV shows" I shrugged.

"It's comics and movies" he muttered.

"Yeah, ahn, that too"

"Girls" he grinned. "My sister only discovered Power Rangers when she was fifteen"

"Hey!" I said offended. "I can understand comics and movies. I just don't want to?"

"Yeah, right"

"Who has the cool camaro? Me, a girl. So shut it" I laughed.

He chuckled and I noticed he looked tense, and was gripping the seat.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just… You should look at the road when you're driving. Especially at this speed"

I sped up, and he frowned at me. I giggled and slowed down.

"Don't worry, I'm a good driver" I said.

I was alive when cars were invented, so I had to be.

"I believe you. It's just my family kinda has bad historic with cars" he muttered.

"Sorry" I said looking at the road. "So, how's the party preparations?"

"We got everything, except booze. We were going to get it later, but as you said, I better not wait for Kol" I could feel his eyes on the side of my face. "You really are cool with it?"

"Underage drinking? Yeah… But I never did it, unfortunately"

"Really?" he asked with shock.

"What? So hard to believe that I was a model girl, a perfect lady all my life?" I laughed.

"No, but you look like someone who knows how to have fun"

"I do know"

"Without underage drinking? What else haven't you done?"

"What? So you've done everything?" I smirked at him. "Shame on you, Jeremy"

"I'm sure you'll have all the fun you didn't have until now in college. My aunt had so much fun in college, that she made me anxious to get to it" he laughed.

"Is high school so bad?" I asked and he frowned. "I was home-schooled"

"No, it's fun… But I think you would find it full of teenage drama, you wouldn't handle it"

"Not even if I was a teenager with teenage drama?"

"I really can't see you as teenager. You're so…"

"Old?" I said smiling sadly.

"No! So grown up. Like... you grew up fast. You have this no-bullshit attitude, so I really can't see you like a whiny, dramatic teenager" he said and shrugged. "You should come to the party, get a taste of high school"

"Kol wouldn't be pleased by that invitation, Jeremy" I laughed.

"So? He told me I could bring someone" he grinned. "Consider yourself my guest in your house"

* * *

The music was loud, and the house was full. I was dodging people through the living room and had to take a crystal vase out of reach, fearing someone would break it. My drinks weren't enough to get me unaware of straightforward boys. Kol had said I looked like Rebekah, walking around in only my bikini and a maxi skirt with slits. I really was not trying to call attention, I was trying to blend in. There were a lot of girls less dressed than I. The blood bags were inside a locked fridge on the basement, behind two locked doors. I could already see there would be a mess by the end of the party.

"Lilith" Kol said, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "You aren't enjoying the party"

"I thought it would be more like a gathering, I didn't expect the house so full" I said taking his drink and downing it.

"Go to the pool. It's not so full there, yet" he said guiding me to the sliding glass back doors. "Live! Have fun!"

I rolled my eyes at him, stole a girl's drink and headed outside. The sun was not shining bright, but it was warm enough to use the pool. I sat on the edge of the pool, pulling my skirt up and put my legs halfway into the water. I was completely bored. I should have gone hunting like I had originally planned. I was playing with my phone, when suddenly a guy sat beside me, too close for my taste.

"Hey" he smiled. "You're Kol's sister, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryan, a classmate" he said extending his hand.

"Hm" I said turning back to my phone, ignoring him.

"Your house is very nice, and the party is great"

"I'm glad you liked it, but you should take the compliments to my brother"

"Well, but I like to give the compliments to beautiful girls, not their brothers" he smirked.

"Are you always so pathetic?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I like your ice queen attitude" he whispered leaning in.

"Stop" I compelled him. "You will stop being such a pathetic excuse for a man, and get the hint when a girl wants you gone. Starting now"

He blinked, the blank look vanishing and leaned back.

"Sorry" he muttered standing up.

"I knew you were too smart to fall for his stupid lines"

I turned and smiled at Jeremy. Apparently he had just got out of the pool, he was all wet, and wearing only swimming trunks. He sat beside me, not as close as Ryan had, and leaned back on his hands.

"Oh my God, please, don't tell me a girl actually fell for it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just the dumb and desperate ones" he grinned.

"Of course"

"I thought you wouldn't be here"

"I was your guest to the party in my house, remember?"

"What a lucky guy I am" he chuckled. He got up and extended his hand. "How about a dive?"

"I'm not…"

He took my hand and pulled me up before I finished.

"Come on. I'm trying to show you the fun of high school, remember?"

I frowned at him and he grinned.

"Alright" I sighed putting my phone on a lounge chair. "One dive"

"One hour"

"An hour? No way!" I laughed.

"We'll see when you'll want to get out" he hooked his finger on my skirt's waistband. "Faster, before this gets full, Michaels"

I had to remember my last name, according to Kol, was Michaels, not Mikaelson.

I frowned again, and he smiled before running and jumping in the pool. I took off the skirt, and walked to the edge of the pool, thinking twice if I should do it or not. Jeremy waved me in, and I sighed before jumping in. When I came up, pulling my hair back, he swam to me.

"Nice" he said. "Not exactly a fun way to dive, but cool"

"It was a dive" I protested.

"You should have just jumped in. We're not in a swimming competition"

I eyed him and stepped back, but he followed the movement.

"Are you high?" I asked frowning.

"No" he said with a smile.

I laughed, shaking my head and turned around.

"Well, I've dived as you asked, now I'm leaving" I said grabbing the edge to pull myself up.

"Wait"

He grabbed me by the waist, pulling me back and I pushed against his chest.

"Let me go" I compelled him.

"Sorry" he said loosening his hold but not letting me go. "Stay a bit more"

I clenched my jaw, realizing he was on vervain.

"I'm older than you, Jeremy" I said quietly. "Your behavior is becoming inappropriate"

"So what, if you're a couple years older?" he chuckled. "Look, Kol said…"

"Kol?" I scowled. "He's aware of this?"

"Yeah, I had to ask him if…"

Of course it was Kol. I quickly turned around and got out of the pool. I grabbed my things and strode into the house, pulling Kol away from a girl and dragging him to the kitchen where it was more quiet.

"You compelled Jeremy to hit on me?" I hissed.

"What?" he chuckled.

I glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you like to play with people?" I snapped.

"I didn't do anything" he said defensively. "He told me he thought you were quite nice, so I encouraged him to do something. But knowing you would compel him not to, I gave him vervain"

"Your friend got high, and you thought it was a good idea for him to hit on me? You are such an asshole, Kol"

I turned to leave.

"So I take he didn't even get a kiss" he said.

I grabbed a plastic cup and threw at him before striding out of the kitchen.

* * *

I was sitting on the window seat of my room, and drawing when there was a knock. Kol never knocked, so I frowned.

"It's Jeremy"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Come in" I called out.

He timidly poked his head in and I cocked an eyebrow.

"I just came to say sorry" he muttered.

"The high is over?" I asked, still drawing.

"Yeah… Not that I was completely high"

"I prefer to think you were completely out of your mind, and let's pretend nothing happened"

"I'm really sorry" he said.

"I've got it, Jeremy, you can forget it. I will" I said.

He stayed in silence for a moment and I reached for the red pencil.

"Is it because I'm underage?"

I looked at him with a frown.

"Sorry?"

"Kol said you weren't dating anyone, so… Is it because I'm sixteen or because I'm your brother's friend?"

"Jeremy, go home" I sighed.

"Fine" he grumbled and walked out, closing the door a little harder than necessary.

* * *

**AN: Hello, guys! I hope you're liking this story, the plot kinda stuck in my head. Well, by now you must have realized where this is heading, but anyway... **

**Not going to coment on the new episodes of TVD... Caroline and Klaus (3 *-*)are taking too long for my liking, and the Silas deal is too complicated -.-' **

**Polyvore sets for this story, link are on my profile.**

**Please REVIEW! And if you know a quote or song that fits this story, about Lilith, it would be so nice to send it to me, 'cause I'm running short of them.**

**And yes, the legend of Lilith, the first woman of Adam before Eve, inspired me :)**

**xoxo Luuh**


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Beware of her fair hair, for she excels all women in the magic of her locks; And when she winds them round a young man's neck, she will not ever set him free again"**_

_****__**- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe **_

* * *

I knocked on the door and stepped back. I was not going in, not that I wanted to. A woman older than me, or at least in looks, opened the door with a smile.

"Hello… Ahn, I was looking for Jeremy?" I asked uncertainly.

"Oh!" she said, her smile widening and turned away. "Jeremy!" she called out.

"Coming!" I heard him say from upstairs.

"Are you a friend from school?" she asked stepping back.

"No, my brother is… Kol"

"Oh, you're Kol's sister? He's a sweetheart"

"What is it?" Jeremy asked approaching the door, and then he saw me, he frowned. "Hey"

"Hey" I deadpanned.

"Come on in" the woman said politely. "I was just opening ice cream"

"Thank you, but I'll leave in a moment" I said stepping back again. "Some other time"

"Alright. It was a pleasure meeting you…"

"Lily"

"Lily. I'm Samantha" she patted Jeremy in the shoulder. "Have fun"

He opened his mouth to say something, but she was already gone, disappearing to another room of the house, out of my sight. He turned back to me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Your mother is very nice" I complimented.

"She's not my mother" he deadpanned.

"Oh" I muttered. "Well… Samantha is nice"

"Sorry, but… why are you here?" he asked.

"Who's being rude now?" I said teasingly but he didn't find it funny. "I came… to apologize. I was rude, and I shouldn't have treated you so badly"

"Really?"he asked with surprise.

"Yes…" I sighed. "And Kol is driving me insane. You don't come over to our house anymore, and he doesn't like to intrude in your house… He's friendless, so I beg you, ignore me and my behavior and go back to the way you were… with him"

His lips twitched into a smile and he stepped out of the house, in my direction.

"Was that really an apology? Cause you basically confessed you're here only to get rid of your brother" he said amusedly.

"I am sorry" I protested. "But it was Kol unbearable moods that brought me here"I shrugged.

"I'll forgive you if you explain to me"

"Explain what? Math? I'm very good at it, actually. I'm better in History but…"

"Explain why you were rude to me"

"Oh. Ahn…" I shifted on my spot and leaned against the column of the porch. "Because you were being inappropriate. But that is alright, and all is forgotten"

"Then why are you here?" he smirked.

"Because Kol…"

"Bullshit"

I put my hands on the pockets of my skirt and cocked an eyebrow at him. He smiled widely.

"Excuse me?" I asked amusedly.

"You aren't here only because Kol drives you insane. You're here because how that day ended bothered you"he said confidently.

"Of course it bothered me, I do not like to be rude to anyone"

"Then why were you?"

"Because you are very insistent, and it annoyed me" I rolled my eyes. "Just like now"

"I'll forgive you, if you reconsider"he said softly.

"What?" I frowned.

"Let me take you out"

I laughed and he frowned this time.

"Why is it so funny?"he asked irritated.

"Perseverance, Jeremy, is only good until a point. After that, it becomes annoying and silly"I said with a smile.

"I'm silly?"

"Sorry" I said smiling sadly. "But, Jeremy, really? You're eighteen…"

"Seventeen" he corrected.

"Seventeen" I winced. "I'm way older…"

"Twenty-two is not much. I don't care, and even you thought I was eighteen. People will not judge if that's what you're worried about… And really, I doubt anyone in my family will oppose"

If only he knew that I was actually a 26-years-old, living for a thousand years.

"One date, and if it's awful, I will leave you alone" he suggested.

"Jeremy…"

"I don't take no for an answer" he said turning to the door. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, at seven"

He entered the house and closed the door before I could answer, leaving me fuming. I turned to go to my car when my phone biped. I took it from my pocket and saw a message from an unknown number.

**_u look beautiful btw. – J_**

I would kill Kol.

* * *

I smiled at the girl and she waved, running to her boyfriend's car. I fixed my bag's strap on my shoulder, and was ready to wait for the rain to pass, but I had a surprise. I cocked an eyebrow at Jeremy, who approached with an umbrella.

"I'm your savior, you can say it" he said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I decided to start my date early"

"We agreed seven" I deadpanned walking to my car under the protection of his umbrella.

"Do you have any plans for now?"

I unlocked my car while rolling my eyes at him, and got in quickly. He ran around the car and got in the passenger seat.

"For now, no. But I have some problems to solve" I smirked. "Actually, you're welcome to join if you want"

"What's the catch?" he asked frowning.

"There is no catch, I'm inviting you to tag along… if you want" I shrugged turning on the engine.

"Alright…" he said, still suspicious.

"Stop being so suspicious" I chuckled.

"Well, if you hadn't been so unwilling lately, I wouldn't be" he retorted.

"Fine, sorry. Take this invitation as an apology"

"What will we do?" he asked. "Didn't you say you had problems to solve?"

"Yes… But you can't tell my brother, no one, alright?"

"Okay"

"Promise me, Jeremy" I said seriously.

"I… promise" he said frowning. "Why so much secrecy?"

"You'll see"

"Fine" he sighed leaning back on the seat. "You look amazing. Do you always go to college like this?"

I looked at my expensive clothes and heels and smiled.

"No, just for today. Where we're going we have to dress properly"

He looked down at his jeans and shirt and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're fine" I said.

"Where are we going?"

I grinned at him.

"New York"

* * *

"You totally ruined what I had planned for tonight" he said accusingly as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Me?" I said innocently with a grin.

"You got a private jet to bring us to New York, you showed me the city, you paid for the meal, and you just showed you're out of my league" he laughed.

I turned, getting in his path and he stopped before we bumped.

"I admit I brought you just to get you tired and bored, so we wouldn't have the date you've planned. I didn't bring you here to show off. I hate the fact that we had to go to all those banks, Jeremy. I paid for the meal, you pay the next, it's no big deal. And I didn't show you the city, I showed you places on the way to what I had to do"

"Those bank accounts… Why Kol can't know?" he asked frowning.

"My family is complicated. Those accounts were personal, only mine, and I don't want them to know they exist, in case something happens" I shrugged.

"What your family does, again?" he asked amusedly. "That's a lot of money"

"It's not" I muttered turning, and he fell into step with me. "It's… inheritance and savings, from decades. My family saves money, we don't usually spend much"

"Except in camaros, mansions and clothes" he said teasingly. "Do I have to worry you just dealt with banks from tax heavens? Will I become a witness of the FBI?"

"Half of those banks aren't from tax heavens" I smirked. "But if you put a few bucks on the right pockets, people can make accounts be tax heavens"

"So, when do we have to go back?" he asked.

"The jet is waiting, but we do not need to go now" I shrugged.

"So… Can I take you to our date here?" he asked smiling.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked smirking and he chuckled. "Sure"

"Okay…" he looked around. "Any ideas?"

* * *

"Kol has told me you enjoy art" I said as I drove to his home.

"Yeah, I… like to draw" he shrugged.

"Really?"

"Why so surprised?" he asked amusedly.

"It seems boys, men in general have lost their taste for art, now it's just cars, and sports…" I stammered as I felt his hand on mine.

I looked at my hand, and he laced his finger with mine. I looked at him, and he looked ahead, as if he was unaware. I smiled, shaking my head.

"I like sports, and cars… But drawings too" he shrugged.

"I have tickets to the museum re-opening ceremony. Is a black-tie event" I said turning on his street.

"Are you suggesting a second date?" he asked amusedly.

"No, I'm just asking you if you would like to come" I rolled my eyes. "And I would never ask you out on a date, I'm a traditional woman, the man has to ask"

"Great, because I want to take you out, tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" I frowned and parked the car. "What's the rush…"

He pulled my face to his, his fingers entwining in the hair on the nape of my neck, and his lips were soft against mine. I pushed against his shoulder and he pulled back.

"Jeremy…"

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself" he said with a grin.

I took his hand from my neck, and pulled it away.

"Jeremy… No" I mumbled.

"What now?" he sighed.

"We can be friends, I admit you are a sweetheart, and a great man, but…"

"We had fun. Didn't we?"

"Yeah, it was so long since I had that much fun. But it's not so simple"

"You're complicating it" he mumbled.

"I'm older than you. And… It might not bother you, but it does bother me. I just can't explain why, but it does. Jeremy, you deserve someone… better" I gave him a tiny smile. "But we can be friends"

"I can't. I don't want be your friend" he said and I frowned. "Because you're beautiful, smart, cute, talented, fun, nice, cool… You're so many things, and all make me wanna kiss you. Ravish you. So, no I can't be your friend"

"You barely know me" I whispered.

"I know you're amazing. I admit my exes were pretty… unique, but… You're different than them and yet wonderful, and I love that. And I know, I'm falling for you"

My lips twitched into a smile, and I let my barriers fall.

"Alright, tomorrow night. Movie at my house, okay?" I asked.

"Great" he grinned happily.

I tugged on his hand, and fisted his shirt when he leaned closer. He kissed me gently, and I just melted.

"See you tomorrow" I whispered.

He kissed me once more and got out of the car, still grinning. I admit that I was smiling.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kol asked frowning.

"What?"

"You're fixing your hair. It's Saturday, you don't have classes, you fed last night, so… Why are you getting ready?"

"Nothing" I said finishing my ponytail.

I passed him and went to the kitchen, looking for food.

"Okay, something is seriously wrong with you" Kol said still watching me. "Should I call Klaus?"

"I'm fine" I snapped. "I'm just looking for popcorn, can I?"

He cocked an eyebrow and opened the cabinet, revealing popcorn. I threw one in the microwave and got a glass of wine.

"The son of a bitch did it" he said amusedly.

"What?" I snapped.

"Jeremy. He got you to cooperate" he smirked.

"Shut it" I said warningly.

"Careful not to drink from him, he's on vervain"

"I wouldn't"

"Yes, but we know how you can get out of control when you…"

I grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the wall. He whimpered and tried to pull my hand away.

"That's the second time you speak of him. I'm done" I growled. "Stop bothering me, and do not dare tease Jeremy. You will shut your mouth"

"Fine" he choked out.

I let him go and he gave me a hateful look before storming out.

* * *

"We aren't going to watch the damn movie, are we?" I asked breathless.

"Sorry" he chuckled sheepishly.

I smiled at him as he leaned on his elbow, and entwined my leg with his.

"Don't you want to watch the movie?" he asked quietly.

"No, sir, your expertise has made the movie uninteresting" I said with a smirk.

"I really like you when you're willing" he chuckled leaning down to kiss me.

"Just passing through"

Jeremy snapped up and I cocked an eyebrow at Kol who was going to the kitchen with an amused smile.

"Hey" Jeremy said awkwardly.

"Hey" Kol chuckled. "You're hand under my sister's top doesn't look as innocent as your face, mate"

Jeremy's hand snapped out of my ribcage and I fought back a smile. Kol entered the kitchen and Jeremy looked at me with an awkward smile.

"What?" I asked. "Please do not tell me you fear or respect my brother, he isn't worthy of any" I joked.

"If it was my sister, I would be bothered" he said.

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"Yes, we live alone, but lately we've been fighting about our friendships and I've decided I needed a break from home" he shrugged.

"Sorry" I muttered sitting up.

"It's okay" he smiled pulling me to him.

"You owe me a movie session" I said kissing down his neck.

"Can't say it bothers me" he mumbled.

My throat burned, and I felt my eyes changing. I glanced up, noticing Jeremy was distracted, and my eyes met Kol's. He smirked and cocked an eyebrow at me, challenging me. I took a deep breath, willed my face to go back to normal and my thirst away, and softly nibbled on Jeremy's neck.

* * *

"Jeremy again, sister?" Kol asked as I got my purse.

"We are going to the movies" I said checking my wallet.

"Didn't you two spend the whole afternoon watching movies?" he said teasingly.

"Screw you" I said opening the door.

"That dress tells me exactly where this is heading to! I won't wait up!" he called out.

I yanked the knob and tossed at him before storming out.

"Have a good night!" he yelled from inside the house, laughing.

I took a deep breath and got in the car Jeremy was waiting me in. Instantly I was calmer.

"You look beautiful" he said, and I smiled back, forgetting all about my idiot brothers.

* * *

Days passed. Jeremy was always there. Either with my brother or with me. Or in my thoughts. He was becoming consuming. I was a different person with him. I felt young, carefree.

But Nik always reminded me how that was not real. He called a few times, always assuring me everything was alright. At some point I started to get suspicious of the peaceful time he had. But Jeremy distracted me.

Kol didn't dare say a word about us. Not in front of me anyway. But his meaningful looks told me everything. It was happening again. It was clear even for him. I was falling for another human, and even though I've tried to tell myself it wouldn't end the same way, I knew it wouldn't end much differently.

* * *

I cocked an eyebrow at Jeremy who ran to me, leaving Kol and the girls he was talking to, and tackled me to the ground. Somehow he could be careful even at that.

"Who are they?" I asked as he caged me in his arms.

"I don't know. Girls Kol likes" he shrugged.

"Hm"

"I was too distracted by you" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. Over his shoulder, I saw one of the girls looking at us and rolling her eyes. Kol followed her eyes and shrugged as if saying "who knows". Fury boiled in my veins, and I felt my eyes changing, my fangs already baring. The girl looked at us again, and stepped back in shock. Kol entered in front of her, blocking her view, and I looked away to control myself.

"Lilith?" Jeremy asked quietly. "What is it?"

By the time he tilted my head back to him, there was nothing, only sorrow in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he scowled.

"Jeremy… I have to tell you something" I mumbled. "Maybe we should… get dinner before the open ceremony tonight"

"But what about Kol?"

"He can go ahead alone…"

"How about we spend some time together after the party?" he smiled.

"I really need to talk to you" I frowned.

He frowned and pulled back.

"You're starting to worry me" he said quietly.

"It's nothing, love" I lied, cupping his face gently.

He smiled again, and kissed me softly. I let my eyes flutter imagining his face later that day.

* * *

I adjusted the one-shoulder dress as I stared at myself in the mirror. I took off the lapis lazuli necklace I was wearing, and replaced it with a ring. The doorbell rang, and grabbed my clutch, rushing to meet Jeremy. Kol had already opened the door when I reached the staircase, and Jeremy stopped his conversation with my brother when he saw me. I paused, checking if I had put my silver earrings and sighed when I felt them on my ears. Jeremy reached out his hand when I got to the final steps, and I smiled at him, taking his hand and letting him spin me around.

"You look stunning" he whispered.

I rested my hands on his chest, smoothing out the suit. He looked perfect.

"Ugh, spare me" Kol whined. "I'm going to get ready"

I ignored Kol, and looked down to check my clutch…

"Well, the invitations are here and…"

His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. His lips crashed down on mine, and it took me a moment before wrapping my arms around his neck. When he pulled back to breathe, he smiled and I melted completely.

This was not good.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked as we walked out of the museum.

Yes, I had spent the whole night stalling.

I just couldn't do it. When he looked at me, with those loving eyes, trustful, I just couldn't bring myself to ruin everything. I had to. I couldn't lie to him forever. I didn't want to. I stopped walking and turned to him taking a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something" I said.

"What?" he smiled. "You're a fugitive? Is the Interpol after you for that money?" he laughed.

"It has to do with that, but… no" I frowned.

"Okay…"

"Jer, I really like you. And I love what we have going on, you're amazing and I…"

"I love this too" he said pulling me closer, his smile widening. "In fact… It's official, you've bewitched me. I fell for you, and I never want to lose this"

I bit my lip, fighting tears. Why was he always making it hard for me?

"I love you too" I whispered. "But…"

He grinned happily, and leaned down to kiss me. It seemed what I said made him happy, so happy he wouldn't let me finish. This was a lot worse than Christopher.

* * *

I hummed as his fingers ran down my spine, and I turned my head to the side and smiled at him. He was propped up on his elbow, eyeing me and I blushed.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"It should be unfair to be this beautiful" he whispered his fingers tracing the side of my breast. I propped myself up on my elbows, and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You already conquered me, you don't need to be so sweet. I'm hooked" I said.

"Just the truth"

His hand slipped down my back, pausing at the sheet covering me from my hips down. He slipped his hand under it, and I smirked at him.

"Insatiable?" I said leaning over.

He pulled me to him before rolling over, hovering over me, his hands traveling all around my body.

"Yes" he smirked.

My fingers got lost in his hair as we kissed, and he pulled my leg around his hip. I pushed my body up, impatient to meet him, but he froze as his phone rang.

"What?" I frowned.

He took the phone from the nightstand and scowled at it.

"It's my sister. She's called several times, it might be important" he said. "Sorry"

I sighed as he pushed off me, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey" he said answering the phone. "Yeah, everything is fine… What about you?"

I sat up against the pillows, and pulled the sheet up to my chest. I saw his sketching pad by his pillow, and took it. He had drawn me, previous pages seemed to be of days ago, with me laughing, smiling. The latest one was one of me, sleeping. I looked so serene, so innocent… if it wasn't for the fact I was naked. I smiled, taking his pencil, and turning to a new page.

"What about Ric?" Jeremy asked smiling at me over his shoulder.

I started to draw him, focusing on the definitions of muscles in his back and the dimples right above his ass.

"I've met a girl… I might bring her home soon" he said and I smiled as I continued to sketch. "No, Elena… Of course not"

I stopped, frowned and tried not to eavesdrop. But I couldn't help it.

_"Well, you'll have to give her vervain if you bring her to Mystic Falls. I don't know if it would be good to tell her or not… I think she would be safer if she didn't know"_

I froze, my body freezing up at the voice and words. No. No, this couldn't be.

"I talk to you later about it" he said. "Okay. Bye"

He threw his phone back on the nightstand and crawled back to me. He kissed the side of my neck, looking at the sketch.

"Nice, but you can finish later" he said grabbing the pad and throwing it aside.

He grabbed me, but I pulled away from him, staring at him with a deep frown.

"You're from Mystic Falls" I mumbled.

"Yeah?" he frowned confusedly.

Kol.

Son of a bitch.

My heart clenched painfully as I got out of bed, reaching for my underwear and dress.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I… I think I heard Samantha passing by the door… I should go"

"She's not going to come in without knocking and the door is locked… You can stay"

"No, I can't"

I pulled my dress on, and grabbed my shoes and clutch, running out of the room without another word. I didn't even care Samantha was getting out of the bathroom as I ran past her to the stairs.

"Lily, wait!" Jeremy called out.

He hesitated by his bedroom door, seeing Samantha, but rushed to the top of the stairs, holding the sheets around his waist.

"I'll… call you" I promised, it probably was an empty promise.

He opened his mouth, but I was already reaching for the front door. Once I was in the street, I blurred to my house.


End file.
